Anointed
Anointed items in Borderlands 3 are rare items featuring special effect bonuses linked to Vault Hunters' action skills. Like class mods, some effects are only valid for a single class, while others are universal. Anointed item effects are usually activated for a short time at the end of the action skill duration. Items that can be anointed are are weapons, shields, and grenade mods. Some new anointed affects were added on 11/21/2019 with the Maliwan Blacksite Takedown patch (Marked with asterisk in list below). Beastmaster Weapon * After using Attack Command - Gain 30% life steal. * After issuing Attack Command - 8% increased movement speed. * After using Rakk Attack! - 50% increased critical hit damage. * Enemies damaged by Rakk Attack! take 75% increased damage. * Grants an extra charge of Rakk Attack! * While Fade Away is active - Greatly increased accuracy and handling. * While Gamma Burst is active - 115% bonus radiation damage. * On Fade Away end - Trigger non-elemental nova. Shield * Grants an extra charge of Rakk Attack! * When Exiting Fade Away, Create a nova that deals X Damage. Gunner Weapon * After exiting Iron Bear - Next three magazines have 33% increased reload speed and 67% increased handling. * After exiting Iron Bear - Next two magazines have 125% bonus incendiary damage. * After exiting Iron Bear - 160% increased splash damage for 18 seconds. * After exiting Iron Bear - Kills increase Iron Bear's cooldown rate by 30%. * After exiting Iron Bear - Does not consume ammo for 5 seconds. * While Auto Bear is active - 75% bonus incendiary damage. Shield * After exiting Iron Bear - 75% increased shields and health for 25 seconds. * After exiting Iron Bear - Kills increase Iron Bear's cooldown by 30%. * When entering and exiting Iron Bear, create a nova that deals damage. Grenade Mod * While Iron Bear is active, taking damage has a 20% chance to spawn a grenade. Operative Weapon * After swapping places with Digi-Clone - 130% increased weapon damage. * After swapping places with your Digi-Clone, your weapon is reloaded. * While Digi-Clone is active - Regenerate 12% of magazine ammo per second. * While Barrier is active - 60% increased accuracy and 70% increased critical hit damage. * While Barrier is active, Status Effect Chance is increased by 50%. * While SNTNL is active - 9% increased fire rate and 23% increased reload speed. * While SNTNL is active - 100% of dealt damage is added as cryo damage. Shield * While Digi-Clone is active - Regenerate 3% max health per second. * When Barrier is Deployed, instantly start recharging your shields. * While SNTNL is active - 15% increased movement speed. Siren Weapon * After using Phasecast - 250% increased weapon damage. * After using Phasecast - 50% increased status effect chance. * After using Phasegrasp - Greatly increased weapon accuracy and handling. * After using Phaseslam - 300% increased weapon damage. * After using Phaseslam - 200% increased melee damage * After using Phaseslam - 20% increased damage reduction. and 12% increased movement speed. * On action skill end - 75% bonus radiation damage. ** Contrary to the description, this actually deals 40% bonus radiation damage. * While Phasegrasp is active - 71% decreased weapon charge time and 12% increased fire rate. Shield * After using Phaseslam - 200% increased melee damage. * After using Phaseslam - 20% increased damage reduction and 12% increased movement speed. * On action skill end - 30% of damage taken is returned to the attacker. * While Phasegrasp is active - Amara constantly triggers novas. Universal Weapon * On action skill end - 100% increased weapon damage. * On action skill end - Next two magazines have 50% bonus elemental damage. * On action skill end - 25% increased critical damage. * On action skill end - Gain 15% life steal. * On action skill end - Greatly increased weapon accuracy and handling. * On action skill end - 11% increased fire rate and 26% increased reload speed. * On action skill end - 75% increased weapon status effect chance and damage. * On action skill end - 100% increased melee damage. * On action skill end - 20% increased action skill cooldown rate. * On action skill end - 13% increased damage reduction. * On action skill end - 125% increased damage against Badass, Named, and Boss enemies. * On action skill end - Projectile Speed is increased by 100% for a short time. * While Airborne - Critical Damage is increased by 25%. * * White Airborne - Fire Rate is increased by 25%. * * While Airborne - Damage is increased by 30%. * * While Airborne - Accuracy and Handling are increased by 75%. * * While Sliding - Damage is increased by 40%. * * While Sliding - Accuracy and Handling are increased by 50%. * * While Sliding - Fire Rate is increased by 25%. * * Consecutive Hits increase weapon damage by 1% per hit, misses remove all bonuses. * * Killing an enemy grants 5% Weapon Damage and Reload Speed for 25 seconds, this effect stacks. * * While enemies are below 25% health, gain 50% increased Weapon Damage. * Shield * On action skill end - 5% increased movement speed. * On action skill end - 20% increased action skill cooldown rate. * On action skill end - Damage taken is reduced by 13%. * On action skill end - 50% bonus elemental damage (specific element) with weapons for 10 seconds. * ** If used in combination with a grenade mod with the same anointment, the effect does not stack if they're the same element. Thus, the vault hunter should use items with different bonus elements. ** This bonus also applies to melee attacks, action skills and grenades; however it is mostly treated like gun damage for calculation, so it will be affected by most gun damage bonuses but not by most melee, action skill or grenade damage bonuses. Grenade Mod * On action skill start - Regenerate one grenade. * On action skill end - 50% bonus elemental damage (specific element) with weapons for 10 seconds. (see Shield section above) * On Grenade Thrown - Weapon, Grenade, and Action Skill Damage are increased by 25% for 6 seconds. Sources * These items are sold for Eridium in a special vending machine at Crazy Earl's place aboard Sanctuary III. * Anointed items drop randomly in the game with increased chances in Mayhem Mode, and increased chances with each successive tier. * Badass enemies may drop them after the completion of the last story mission, even in normal mode. * Can be created by Eridian Fabricator. * Can be found in the reward chest after the timely completion of a Proving Grounds trial.